Too Adorable To kill
by FuchsiaNero
Summary: A Fran x reader one-shot for TopMagician Fran in wattpad! :DD but I'm so kind to share in other website I guess?


"VOOOOOIIII! WHY THE HELL YOU BRAID MY HAIR!?"  
"Aw~ Squ-chan! I'm honored~ don't thank me!"  
"Bossu let me clean your shoes."  
"Ushishishi~"

CRAAAASSSSHHH! THUD, THUD, THUD! SCREECHH! BOOOOMM!

The Varia Headquarter never get quite once, [Name] knew that very well but still decided to join the Varia, now she's starting to regret it. There she thought Fran is the quietest guy here, so she decides to hang around Fran so she won't get too much headache, but [Name] is completely wrong. HE'S ANNOYING TOO.

Now, [Name] is avoiding everyone's screams and weird actions. She chose the kitchen to stay and hide but Fran followed her.

"[Name]-chan, Why are you here?" Fran asked [Name],  
"Avoiding all of you, the fairy of annoyingness." [1]  
"Then you should bow to us, because we're the fairy of annoyingness."  
"...Go away." growled [Name] as an irk mark popped up,  
"You shouldn't tell the noisy fairy to go away, [Name]-chan."  
"I-IDIOT, IS A SARCARSM OKAY?!"  
"Oh."  
"Now leave me alone."  
"No."  
"I'll bite your ear and tear it off."  
"How sad, my frog hat is covering it."

"Triple dots."  
"Will you shut up?"  
"Triple question marks."  
"Why the hell you talk like you freaking read a script!?" Fran said nothing but his mist ring glowed and then a script appears in his hand, holding it.  
"Hm?" that's all he said. That's it, [Name] lost her patience, she launches at Fran, slapping his hat off and hold his face firmly.

"Wha? [Name]-chan is going to kiss my cheek? You could ask nicely." that speech made [Name] face darkened which later a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Very well... Come closer~ Fran-kun." He obeyed leaning a bit closer,  
"A little closer~" [Name] said again with an angelic smile. [2] He obeyed again, now just 3 inches away from your face. Now is your turn to lean forward him, since you're shorter than Fran, you pulled him down and then slowing aiming for his left ear but pretending that you're aiming his left cheek. Without your knowing, Fran is blushing a little and biting his lips, wondering if you really going to kiss his cheek.

A little closer...

A little bit more...

So close...

3...

2...

1...

You faked letting out a little hot breath on Fran's cheek and quickly...-

CHOMP!

Bit Fran's ear.

"Owwww!" Fran cried covering his left ear that almost bleed and torn off, glancing at [Name], his left eye shutting, clenching his teeth, trying to ignore the pain on his ear that now left... [Name]'s teeth-print. [3]

"Ha! That's what you get from not going away from me!"  
"Ne, you still think I'm cute, I knew it." Fran mumbled while smirking, which [Name] gave him did-my-bite-damage-your-brain-dude? Face.

"Is... your brain OK?" [Name] asked with a sigh.  
"Is completely OK."  
"Hmph!"  
"Ah..." He just waved it off and then later sit on a chair that [Name] sat on earlier.

"Take your time." [Name] said as she stalked off the kitchen, which Fran got up and followed her again.  
"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!?" [Name] screamed, pointing her right index finger at Fran's nose,  
"My nose can't follow people."  
"J-just! F-follow someone else then!"  
"But the others keep screaming at me and abusing me."  
"DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M SCREAMING AT YOU?"  
"Your screaming is OK, easy to bare compare to Captain's screams and you're not abusing me."  
"Didn't I just bit your ear?"

"HA! TRIPLE DOTS, GOT YA SPEECHLESS." [Name] laughed and running away from Fran, thinking that this moment is the best chance to run away but she's wrong, again.

[Name] run to her room and then locks it, but then suddenly a squirrel appears at front of her, eating nuts. It probably came in through the window.

"Aw~ so cute." [Name] cooed, nudging the squirrel lightly, it snuggle [Name]'s finger lovingly before it bite [Name] finger which her blood shot out like water gun. It runs and jumps out through the window leaving [Name], cursing.

"Urghhhh! Karma, why now!?" [Name] said before she got to her bathroom which already builds in her room, to clean her finger and put medicine and plaster.

Splash~

"[Name]-chan~ so you're here." Then [Name] heard Fran's voice comes to her room, without knocking.  
"Oi! Get out my room! You don't even knock" [Name] yelled out from her bathroom.  
"Eh, are you shitting?" That made [Name]'s irk mark pop up again, furiously.  
"YES I'M SHITTING, GO AWAY BEFORE I STUFF MY SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH."  
"Wow, [Name]-chan can touch a shit." After that [Name] burst out of her bathroom, scooted to her desk and take out pencils.  
"I SAID GET OUT!"  
"You sound so whiney, and what are you going to do with those pencils?"  
"A-argh!"

Annoying people, one of Fran's hobbies.

Then [Name]'s Varia Cloud Ring, glowed and later the cloud flame lit up covering the pencils and then [Name] rapidly throws the pencils at Fran countless times because the Cloud Flame made it multiplying in her hand each seconds. But just some of the pencils stick at Fran's body and hat, the rest he dodged it.

"I'm not a Varia's Cloud Guardian for nothing~" [Name] said as she points her finger at head, smirking.  
"I'm not a Varia's Mist Guardian for nothing too." He smirked back before his Varia Mist Ring glowed with mist flame bursting out. Later he snapped his finger, creating an illusion.

And then [Name] felt something on her head, as she touch it and pick it off to head, she let out a giggle.

"A blueberry hat, seriously? Aha-ha." [Name] laughed but Fran just smirked, later the hat have bright hot-orange tentacle came out, touching [Name]'s face in creepy way.

"Illusion..." [Name] said as she stared at Fran blankly,  
"What if it a real illusion?"  
"Huh?"

BURRRP!

The freaking tentacle just burped at [Name]'s face with fires came out, burning [Name]'s face. Well it's still an illusion. Then Fran let out his laughter slightly.

"Uffftt ha-ha." he's trying to hold it, covering his mouth.  
"...F-Fran." said [Name] shaking furiously, in anger.  
"Pfft..." He finally calmed down, "Yes [Name]-chan?"  
"You won the jackpot today to feel my wrath~" Said [Name], smirking, pulling out her box weapon, her ring is ready.

Gulped Fran, he must make [Name] to calm down or she'll beat him up.

"Uhhhh... No you won't, I'm too adorable for you to kill me" said Fran waving both of his hands at front of him. But that just made [Name] more furious.

"Sayonara~ Fran-chan~~" [Name] said as her right eyebrow twitches several times, just before she insert her flame into her box weapon,

"W-wait-..." just before Fran finishes his sentence,

POOF!

Pink smokes surrounded [Name] and Fran, probably. As the smokes starts to clear, a young small figure appears instead of Fran, a young Fran, ten years back.

"Huh..?" The young whispered with wide eyes,  
"You are Fran... right?" [Name] asked, though is quite oblivious.  
"Hai and you're another tooth decay fungi?"  
"Wh-what?!"  
"Ah... it is... it is!"  
"It is what?"  
"I'm saying it to myself, not to you."  
"Tch... Fine, fine, whatever kid."

"So... this is ten years later right?"  
"Yes, how did you figure it out?"  
"Shishou mentioned it sometimes, and unfortunately I got hit by a purple bazooka somehow."  
"Aha-ha, enjoy your time seeing the future self spot that you, the older self where he standing, which you are at it now."  
"Huh, what are you doing with the old me then?"  
"Ah~ I was about to kill you~ Wait I can't spoil too much."  
"Wha!? G-go a-away!" His face paled before he starts to do a weird dancing like he is exorcising, at you.

.

.

"What the hell... are you doing, Fran."  
"E-exorcising y-y-you?"  
"What? You think I'm a spirit or ghost?"

"Oi! Don't make a face like 'Aren't you?' at me!" [Name] screamed, shaking poor Fran shoulders so hard that his apple hat almost fell off. Fran face paled again, almost fuming and [Name] start to stare at his face intensively.

"W-what's t-the matter?" Fran asked, with confused face but [Name] ignored his question, continuing staring at his face which later her eyes widen in surprise and blushing slightly.

"O-oh my god!" [Name] whispered as she let go of Fran shoulder and then cupping her own cheeks, "I never know that you're actually sooooo cute! NYA~" and then [Name] hugged little Fran, tackle him on the floor, starts to choking him.

"A-ack, I-I'm d-dying..." groaned Fran as his face starting to get blue. But [Name] still rubbing her cheek to Fran's.

POOF!

Pink smokes surrounded [Name] and Fran again, now he's back, but [Name] is too careless to notice it. Then she felt the body got bigger and got hugged back, she stopped rubbing her cheek to Fran's immediately with wide eyes.

"Told you I'm too adorable to kill~" Fran whispered to [Name]'s ear which cause her to blush.  
"Argghhh Fran! Let me go" [Name] tried to get out of him embrace,  
"No, aren't you the one who almost kill me with that bear hug of yours and saying that I'm cute, no way" Replied Fran, hugging [Name] tighter and then [Name] face start to get blue too. [4]  
"A-ack... I-isn't that ten years ago for you? Wh-why you still remember it?"

"That's not something you'll easily forget in a childhood, [Name]-chan."

1) Or I should use the word 'god' instead? But fairy is more insulting xD  
2) Smile before killing, so evil yet adorable~ #wut #sadisticidiot #soundssowrongdammit #roundhousekickintheface #yandere  
3) Fran-chan should be happy that Reader-chan sharp bite didn't made holes on his ear or else he might wear earrings like his pineapple fairy shishou :D  
4) Hehe~ A pay back from Fran~


End file.
